User talk:Surfer13
Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:33, 2 July 2009 Hi Hi, are you the administrator? If not, who is? I want to help this wiki. SPFan909 01:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I see you are this wiki's admin. I'd love to start editing can I? I know on the Total Drama Wiki I started editing and I got banned for a month. I also have a wiki logo if you'd like to use it as you don't have one at the moment. You You make tons of contributions! Take my advice: go to Central Wikia and ask them if you can become the administrator of this wiki! Tell them you are one of the very little users who help this wiki, and other stuff like that. I did and I became the administrator on the Pearls Before Swine Wiki. I don't think I'll be a g ood administer i don't even know what one does?Surfer13 17:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Well, an administrator does what you are currently doing: building a wiki. They keep it up to date and make sure everything is accurate. As an administrator, you have the authority to delete pages and ban users who vandalize a wiki (that means making inappropriate jokes about the Wiki). I think you would be a great administrator! I mean, I am the only person who builds the Pearls Before Swine Wiki, even though I wish I had help. I went to Central Wikia and asked to be an administrator by telling them what i did. They accepted me. I know that if you tell them what you do to this wiki and how you are one of the few users who helps it, I know you will be accepted. SPFan909 22:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I agree. This wiki needs an active admin, and I think you would be best for it. --Freehugs41 Talk 18:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I have sent a request and aked to adopt this wiki Surfer13 00:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Would you like to join the Emma Fan Club when I create it. But I'm not sure if I want to start one.--Numbuh3 03:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I just want to know, is this wiki going to have a lot of users?--Numbuh3 03:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hiya hiya! --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 13:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? I 'll upload a couple pictures for you. Since you do not know how.--Numbuh3 20:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) U Aww thanks! ur so nice! ^_^ Icon for the Wiki(a) What are the currently going to do for the logo for the wiki because kinda need one... can we do like that or not because of copy right issues? Because I believe thats a similar image to the one that they are currently using on Stoked logo on Wikipedia page. --BalletLover21 03:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) All Time Low article Ok so I'd be willing to co-author or whatever with you to create an All Time Low page. Since it would probably help me be able to create more pages in the future and expand this wiki majorly. Just message me back with a reply. Thanks! --BalletLover21 04:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ~ Wassup? Well anyway, I'd like you to know I have been seeing tons of spelling and grammatical errors in episode summaries. I am not trying to criticize you, but the summaries look not revised. Here's some advice: -When using a person's name with a "s" at the end add a ' between it and the last letter of the person's name. If it is plural, add the ' after the "s". -Make sure to use some plural nouns, I saw things that wouldn't make sense. I hope you do not take offense to this. Also do you think I could apply to be an admin to this wiki? I was the first user to help you all those 2 months ago. --SPFan909 01:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) cool Ok, but I can't request.You have to. You go to a place and type my username in and all that. Heres the site: http://www.stoked.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights I believe. It is where a user gave me permission for his wiki. Instead of "Stoked" it was "Othersiders". It's like that in every wiki. gracias Gracias me amigo :D. I know spanish. Oh, and I'm just adding a few articles. Operation: BLOCK S13, we have a problem: I was just on the Martha McCartney page and saw someone put she was a lesbo. When I checked history, a unregistered user did this. I suggest we block all pages from unregistered users to avoid this happening again. --SPFan909 17:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I couldn't believe someone would even put that! I remember seeing a user saying George was Bi. That was even worse. --SPFan909 21:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so I updated the front. Now, we need to do a protecting drive, and my that I mean we need to protect each page with spam/vandalism or has a strong threat of it soon having it. --SPFan909 04:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) icon How'd you add that logo? I've been dying to do that with my Wiki. --SPFan909 23:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Whoever it was, if you find them, can you ask them how? --SPFan909 04:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) found inappropriate material! Hi, General Plasma here, just found and removed some inappropriate material on Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High page! found more! General Here, found more, check out BCMP, needs to remove, We should Zero Tolerance for inappropriate Garbage! ZOMG THOSE M*****F****** B*******!!!!!!!!!! LOLZ i lost my mind XD.I'll patrol today, and remember, protect ALL pages. article Well, I established a new category: "Pages for Deleting". When users spot an unneeded or vandalism-like page, they will put it in this category. Our job: delete every single page thats there every day. Check daily. --SPFan909 01:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) last time This is the last time I have to remind you this: when a page is vandalised, fix it then protect it if not already. Unsure! Are you referring to me (General Plasma)? because it's been a few days since I found any problems, if not you need to be more clear on who you are addressing! My mistake! The reason I asked, is because, I received an e-mail, whenever a change has been made to pages under my watch! poll ideas Here's a few ideas: 1. What's your favorite episode? 2. Who would you date? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 3. Who is the worst character on the show? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 4. Who is the best character on the show? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 5. Which episode has the most goofs? 6. Which character can you relate to most? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 7. Which episode has the most references to other shows? 8. Who is the best surfer? (Options all characters exempting adults and Kelly) --SPFan909 01:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Penthous of Horror Yes Penthouse of horror is a real episode, that's what it said on Wikipedia. Since it's halloween it may be, and I know Wikipedia makes crap up, but I have to say it is. The 20th is tomorrow, and I understand CN and Teletoon both do not air trailers. Welcome To Paradise Dudes! Page How come the pic is so big?- General plasma Quotes Take a look at Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! and Penthouse of Horror and tell which one's quotes you like better?- general plasma Minor pages I recommend that all minor pages be locked so that only registered users can edit, I know that there has hardly been any vandalism lately but that can change anytime.-General plasma Pages Why do some pages have doubles?- General plasma Stoked on Wikipedia Episode 19 A Boy Named Leslie , I would be very skeptical about what is written on the episode page until it is available on itunes or it airs on Cartoon Network.- General plasma A Boy Named Leslie Why did you remove the episode? Unless someone just made that one up, I said to be skeptical of what's written not to remove move it.-General plasma Lets hope you are right. Plus I've felt the A Boy Named Leslie was not a real episode. If it is a real episode and it is availabe on itunes, can you undelete and unlocked it when it is so I can update it.-General plasma Episodes How many times have you seen each episode? If it is less than 5 you may want to start watching each episode all 17 unless you have seen ep. 18. To familiarize yourself with each episode to pervent mistakes, SPFan909 had this problem!- General plasma Episode Quotes Why are you adding bullets to the quotes?- General plasma Ok I see what you are doing but it is already organized and it looks weird Pages Can you remove all the pages that are Italic!-General plasma